Brothers
by Santos J. Black
Summary: A one-shot centering around the Petrelli brothers... SPOILERS for season 3 so kind of AU?


**Brothers**

Author: Santos J. Black

Disclaimer: I do not own anything heroes related.

Pairings: mentions of Angela/Arthur

Timeline: Past AU but spoilers for what we learned in season 3, the three Petrelli brothers grew up together… some of their adventures.

Notes: I'm thinking of a plot for a long fic, based in a bit of what this is, but meanwhile I'm posting a series of one-shots around these three characters…. Enjoy. Ohh also no beta, and English is not my mother language…. Sorry

Ages are according to the show for Peter and Nathan (12 year gap between them) and I'm making Gabriel 1 year and a few weeks younger than Peter.

* * *

_**Ride in the park**_

* * *

"I'm sorry Nate," Gabriel mumbled from the backseat of Nathan's car as Peter bit his lower lip in anxiety as he looked at his older brother from the corner of his eye.

The idea in theory had been great, or at least Nathan had thought so. His parents had asked him to take care of the terrible duo for the afternoon, since it was their nanny day of and they had plans. He had already planned an evening out with the girl he had been crushing on since forever, and who had finally given him the time of day; what did he do? He changed plans, talked to her about it and had turned his romantic afternoon into a fun, yet little romantic, outing with his wannabe girlfriend and the two cutest kids he had ever known.

But of course, it was the terrible two… and they tended to never do things the 'normal' way. First they had called her a different name each time they wanted to get her attention, then Peter a.k.a chatterbox had started talking until she had told him to shut up (though not in front of him), then she had refused to play at the arcade with them thing that had annoyed both of the kids (and Nathan… but he was a mature 17 year old boy so he didn't accepted it) and the last straw had been when Gabriel, trying to be nice had spilled some ice cream on her skirt and she had yelled at him; Nathan's patience had worn off, he had told her off, took his siblings and drove them back home, leaving her to catch a ride from the bowling alley with somebody else.

"Don't worry Gabe," Nathan answered, his voice strained as he tried not to let his anger show too much and his knuckles white from the strength he gripped the steering wheel with as he drove them back home.

"I didn't mean to," Nathan sighed as he heard Gabe's voice crack slightly. He looked at him on the review mirror, and just as he thought, his big brown eyes were bright with tears while the ones he had shed were caught in the inside rim of his glasses, how could he stay mad at him when he looked like that?

"It was my fault," said Peter loudly, diverting Nathan's attention from the backseat, while he turned to look at his little brother as best as he could while having the seat belt on, giving him a big smile.

"Petey to the rescue," Nathan muttered to himself as he shook his head. His brother's were as tight as if they had been always together, and he sometimes envied that. Peter was the outspoken one, while Gabriel was more onto the quiet side.

"Nate," the four year old in the backseat brought Nathan back from his thoughts; "mmmh?" was all Nathan answered as he stopped at the red light. "Love you."

All of his anger immediately drained away as little Gabriel said those words to him, "Love you too Gabe." He could see him grinning as he looked at his review mirror, the smile starting to mirror on his own face.

"She was ugly anyway, she's shouldn't be your girlfriend," Peter cut it at once, the anxiety previously visible gone.

"Do you think so?" Nathan asked, smiling full blown now as the disastrous date was starting to fade back being exchanged by this memory, time spend with his little siblings who loved him no matter what he did.

"And weird!" Gabe yelled, and at the look they gave him he explained, "She didn't like ice-cream."

"He's right," Peter frowned, "She looked at us weirdly when we offered her to share ours, and she said we were gross." Gabriel stuck his tongue out as Peter said that, as if it was the biggest offense she could have ever told them.

"Why can't Marie be your girlfriend?" Nathan groaned at the question made by Gabe, his mother had asked him the same question moments before leaving the house.

"I like Marie, she's fun!" Peter said while looking out the window, scrunching up his nose as he saw rain start to hit the side window.

"She's pretty," Gabriel said, blushing slightly as he pushed his glasses up, "And she shares her ice-cream with me."

"She also plays with us," Nathan chuckled at his brother's description of his best friend, "She's amazing."

"What it Petey," Nathan said turning to his middle brother after he turned off his car in front of their house. "I'll tell her you have a crush on her."

"Ewww," Peter's face looked as if he had swallowed something horrible, "Girls are gross, I'll never have a crush on anyone."

Nathan laughed at the five year old, ruffling his hair. "I'll remember that for when you are older."

"I'm going to marry Marie when I'm older," Gabriel said it with so much conviction that he knew his baby brother would mostly tell his best friend that the next time he saw her.

"She's not going to marry you stupid," Peter told Gabriel, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked him, leaning forward and closer to them since he had unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You're too young to marry Gabe," Nathan tried to explain to him before Peter said something to hurt the glassed boy.

"Nah," Peter interrupted Nathan before he could continue; "Because Nathan's going to marry her."

Nathan just groaned at those words.


End file.
